


Of inappropriate dreaming and creative use of magic

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley
Genre: Between book 1 and 2, Ethan ships them, F/M, Wet Dream, the pinning is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: As I take notice of the rest of sensations around me, fabric, a plush bed and pillow, my own hair tickling my shoulders, the dream starts to dissolve, and I let it go slowly. It's been a nice dream. I never like it when these dreams end. It always makes me wonder how waking up next to him would be...I wake up, however, not the sight of my empty room, but one of the training rooms in Arkarian's chambers. I close my eyes again, but when I open them again, I see Ethan and Arkarian sparring. That's... unusual. When I finally blink a few times, get used to the light, and realize I have been napping in the training room, I can't help but sit up with a yelp.





	Of inappropriate dreaming and creative use of magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Time**

_"Come" I hear, a soft whisper in my ear, in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. My hands are tangled in long, electric blue locks of hair, and I push it back to take a good look at the man I'm with. His purple eyes are vibrant, pupils dilated and shining with love. I kiss him, and his arms pull me closer. "Come, Isabel."_

_It's a simple command, and I know I'm dreaming, but I let myself go anyway, the sound of quiet breathing and the soft touches of our embrace surrounding me._

_As I take notice of the rest of sensations around me, fabric, a plush bed and pillow, my own hair tickling my shoulders, the dream starts to dissolve, and I let it go slowly. It's been a nice dream. I never like it when these dreams end. It always makes me wonder how waking up next to him would be..._

I wake up, however, not the sight of my empty room, but one of the training rooms in Arkarian's chambers. I close my eyes again, but when I open them again, I see Ethan and Arkarian sparring. That's... unusual. When I finally blink a few times, get used to the light, and realize I have been napping in the training room, I can't help but sit up with a yelp. They look at me, and they smile.

"Slept well?" Ethan asks, but it's not him I'm concerned about. My eyes look for Arkarian, and he tilts his head innocently. _Too_ innocently.  
"Why did you let me sleep?" I ask Ethan, hoping my embarrassment doesn't show through. It's bad enough that Arkarian saw that. I don't need Ethan asking about it.  
"Why not? You looked pretty tired. Don't worry, you don't talk in your sleep or anything."  
"According to Matt, yes I do... That's not the point!" his eyes gleam dangerously.  
"You do?"  
"Oh fuck off" I rub my eyes, and look at the jacket that has fallen to my lap after I got up so suddenly. They must have put it on me while I slept. I hide my face on my hands " _End me_ "  
"What's wrong?" Ethan's voice is suddenly way closer, and I look up to see him crouching next to me. He's grinning mischievously. "I know that face. Did you dream something interesting?"

I take a deep breath, and quickly swipe a leg under his feet, making him fall on the floor. He growls, standing up quickly to face me.

"Miss me with that bullshit, I'm not happy with you, Ethan" I answer him, and he adopts a defensive posture as I start attacking him. He's tired, so I go easy on him. I just woke up myself, really, so it's not like I'm all that present minded.   
"I guess" he says, still grinning "that I'll take that as yes." he yelps loudly as I kick him in the ribs, and he glares at me, and then at Arkarian "You could help me a little bit, you know! If anyone had any fun at her expense it's definitely not me, you know!"  
"Why, you wound me. I know better than to pry into other people's thoughts when they sleep, Ethan" his smile is definitely more than enough indicator that he's having the time of his life, and I glare at him, pausing for a moment. I stretch, and adjust my stance.   
"Come" I challenge, and as one of his eyebrows ticks upwards, his lips curling in amusement, I remember my dream once more. I shield my thoughts as securely as I can, and I raise an eyebrow myself as I repeat, although slightly more awkwardly "Come, Arkarian."

He laughs, and I can tell Ethan is wondering what's funny, but I don't particularly feel like explaining. Arkarian does humor me, and while I don't get to kick his ass as easily as Ethan's, I'm proud of keeping my ground against him. He does eventually make me trip over his feet, and when he traps my arms behind my back under his knee, his hands pressing my shoulders against the floor, I can tell he's laughing at me as he lowers his head to say.

"Is this what you wanted, then?"  
"Oh you think you're so funny." I grumble, but with a smile. I walked right into that one, I tell myself.   
"If it's any comfort, it's almost impossible to read dreams. They're too hazy to know what's really going on, you know what you dreamt better than me, I assure you. I wasn't trying to read your thoughts, because no matter what you think of me, I actually don't go around doing that for fun. I only picked up a few stray ideas." he's still smiling as he helps me up, and I open my mind to let him know just how much his smirk is giving him away. He starts giggling, and I close my thoughts again before he can read that I find his laughter cute. "I'm sorry? I guess?"  
"No, you're not" I roll my eyes, but it only makes him laugh even more.

Ethan looks like he wants to ask, but at the same time, doesn't. He's collecting his things, and when I frown, raising my hands to silently ask what he's doing, he just smirks.

"I'm getting out of the way, that's what I'm doing" he starts for the door, and I narrow my eyes.  
"Scaredycat." he snorts "You sure you don't want me to kick your ass some more?"  
"Right"  
"What the... hey!"

He's out of the room before I can stop him, and I cross my arms.

"Well, rude. I was going to heal that bruise I gave him, but I guess he doesn't need it, then..." Arkarian chuckles. "Well, awkward much, huh? I better get going too..." he opens his mouth, as if about to say something, but he blushes slightly and closes it again without actually saying it. I'm instantly on edge. "Exactly how much did you... see...?" he doesn't meet my eye.  
"Probably more than you would have wanted me to. I swear, I didn't do it on purpose. It's hard to ignore thoughts of people calling your name, though." to his credit, he's blushing as much as I probably am. I sigh, covering my face with my hands for a moment, breathing slowly in an attempt to calm down. "I've stayed as far from your dream as I've been able to. It's the truth." when I look up, his eyes are imploring that I believe him. Of course I do, but that's not the problem.  
"I'm sorry" I tell him, and he seems startled "That was so many levels of inappropriate. It won't happen again, I promise."  
"Isabel..."  
"No, just... please, just forget it. Ignore it. It won't happen again, I swear...!" he grabs my arm as I start walking towards my things, and I look at him, hoping that the ground will break up and swallow me before I can embarrass myself any further. And I thought it had been bad before...!  
"Isabel, please. Don't do this to yourself. I don't mind, at all, really. It's fine, I promise. Hell, I'm flattered. Please, don't blame yourself too much. It happened, and there's nothing wrong with that." he stops, almost as if he thought he'd said too much, and I shiver. Is he saying...?

His touch in my arm, the same touch that is usually calming, reassuring, is suddenly electrified, a feeling almost sexual, wild, unabashed, unapologetically arousing, and it sends tingles up my arms and through my whole body. I can't help but place my other hand on top of his, closing my eyes and praying that he stops me, that someone stops me, anyone. I don't want to do anything we'd regret later. His fingers tangle with mine and I tighten my hold of his hand. He lets out a shaky breath, and I realize my mind isn't shielded anymore. It's fine, I tell myself. I'm not thinking of anything. That's the problem, really, that I should be thinking, but I'm not. How could I, when simply holding his hand like this is making my knees go weak? When I can feel his eyes on me...?

"I'm sorry" I force myself to stammer out, and when I open my eyes, he looks a little lost. I free my arm from his hand, but I catch it again between both of mine to use my power on us and return our rapid heartbeats to normal, our boiling blood to normal levels of craziness. He breathes, a mix of amazement and curiosity, and I offer a feeble smile.  
"That's one use for your powers" he murmurs, and I laugh, daring a teasing glance at him now that I'm feeling calmer.  
"I could say the same thing about your 'calming touch', couldn't I? Besides" I add, and I surprise even myself by winking at him before continuing "Just like your supposedly calming ability, it could work the other way around, too." his fingers twitch under mine, making me giggle. I didn't know teasing Arkarian could be this fun. He smiles, and I realize he's still reading my thoughts. I wonder, in passing, why is it that I'm so comfortable with him in my head like this. We both blush.  
"Don't overthink what happened today too much, okay?" he seems concerned, and I smile at him "I mean it."  
"I'm sure this happens to you pretty often. I can't be the only one..." I'm interrupted by a soft disagreeing scoff, and I raise my eyebrows "Excuse me? I don't believe you. It's just _not possible._ "  
"You might be more than a little biased, then" he offers, cheeks still red. "You know, not everyone is into the weirdly colored hair or eyes."  
"Please. As if it was the most important... part" I roll my eyes "You're just fishing for compliments, aren't you?"  
"I would never" he sounds sincere, but I simply can't believe he doesn't have more people telling him he's incredibly good looking. That kind of thing doesn't happen. The sixteen year old in this scene can't be the only one with common sense. He bursts out laughing at that thought, and I softly shield my mind again, not quite embarrassed anymore, but still trying to put some distance, for the sake of keeping the mood light. I let go of his hands, and we both take our time, but eventually step back to give each other space. "I'm flattered, really, but you seem to have a distorted idea of how interesting my life actually is."  
"I would ask if they're all blind, but frankly, I don't think you need your looks to attract people." I tell him, as I collect my things.  
"Isabel..."  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm going home, don't worry, I won't bring it up again. I'll see you soon, okay?"

He's _way_ out of my league anyway. If he weren't, I would probably try to ask him out. But he isn't, and judging by the relief in his face as I say that, he's not that interested anyway. Oh well, I tell myself. There was no way someone as young as me could catch his eye anyway.

He walks with me to the entrance, and I'm surprised to see Ethan there. He's looking at something on his phone, and he looks up at us as we arrive. He rolls his eyes.

"Finally, I thought you'd never open the door. Am I that easy to forget about?" Arkarian seems surprised, but Ethan is simply annoyed "What happened?" he looks at me "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going home" I tell him, and as Arkarian opens the door I step out. Ethan doesn't "Are you staying or what? I thought you wanted to get out."  
"Oh no, now I'm staying until I figure out what's going on" I roll my eyes.  
"He won't tell you anything" I assure him "Because if he does I'm going to make sure I do my black belt in aikido full justice. Plus, I'm figuring out creative ways to use my healing power, so I can always practice that. Say, Ethan, want to be my test subject for how long can I stop your muscles from letting you breathe?" he crosses his hands protectively over his chest, and I laugh. "I'm kidding. I'm pretty sure I can't kill with my powers. I can mess up shit, though... so long as it's in the physiological levels, as far as I know."  
"How do you even figure that out? Have you been using Matt as a guinea pig?" Ethan asks, and he looks horrified. I roll my eyes.  
"Of course not! He's already freaked out by everything. I practice on myself, obviously."  
"That's fucked up" he frowns.  
"Oh, no, it's alright." I grin, and Arkarian hides his own grin under a hand. Ethan doesn't seem to notice.  
"Whatever, let's go home"  
"I thought you wanted to figure out..."  
"Not worth the risk!" he half yells, and that makes Arkarian laugh. Ethan pouts "Dishonor on you, Arkarian. Dishonor on your cow!" the reference confuses him, and I quietly fill him in through my thoughts. He blinks slowly.  
"Disney, Ethan?"  
"Bye!" he does yell this time, embarrassed and frustrated, and I chuckle as I follow his quickly retreating figure. I wave at Arkarian.  
"Bye, Arkarian"  
"Bye, Isabel..."

He's told me not to overthink this, so I do my best to ignore it. I have to admit to myself, however, that late at night is more than impossible to ignore the way he looked at me, the way his calming touch had turned into liquid lust seeping into my arm when he had touched me... When I fall asleep that night, all I can do is hope he never realizes just how deep this infatuation runs inside me. Because if what has happened today hasn't, _that_ would definitely make him turn a cold shoulder to me. And, at risk of sounding corny, I don't think I'd be able to live without his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this amount of pinning is unhealthy and cannot be sustained through the whole year these two spend dancing around each other, but what can I say, I just love to make them suffer. Just imagine how sweet it'll feel after they're finally able to be together~
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving kudos and reviews
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
